You're so Silly!
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: Small MaylXLan One-shot. Lan finds a girl crying at a park, he get's mad at her. what happens three years later, when they finally meet again?


Kenta: Allo! I like the pairing, so I made a one-shot about it. I've never done a fic that sounds so childish, but here it is.

LanXMayl is one of my favorite pairings, so I wanted to do something with the two.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wha......What did you say?" A young red-headed girl asked with tears in her eyes.

"I said, 'You're so silly!', what's up with you crying over something like _that_!?" A brown haired boy said as he looked at the girl sitting on the ground, a questioning look on his face.

"B-b-but.....He said I was a freak...." The girl cried more.

The boy hit her over the head and glared at the girl, while she looked up to him, more tears forming in her eyes. Seven year-old Lan Hikari didn't like hitting girls, but this one was rediculous! Maylu just stared up at the boy, wondering why he just hit her.

"Don't listen to him then! He's the freak! I say you look like a prin-"

His eyes grew wide and stopped before he said something by accident. Maylu looked up to the boy with a confused look on her face.

"I look like what?" Maylu asked the boy. Lan turned around. "Nothing! I-it's nothing!" He said as he started walking away. Maylu quickly got up, the dress her mother made for her swaying in the wind, and grabbed the boy's arm. "I look like what?" She said in a more irritated tone. Lan looked back at the girl with wide eyes. Since when did this girl get aggresive?

Lan turned away, a slight blush on his face. "Why would _you_ care? You were crying from hearing that guy call you a freak, so why would it matter if_ I_ said something?" He said not making eye-contact with the cute girl.

Maylu gasped before gaining a pout on her face. "I wanna know what you said! That other guy can go cry to his mommy! I wanna know what you said, I didn't hear it!" Maylu said squeezing the boy's arm tighter.

"Ow! Hey! Knock it off!" Lan said as he finally turned to her. Maylu glared at him. "What did you say?" She said once more.

Lan blushed before he turned away from her.

_"I said....you......ike.......in...ess_..." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Maylu said in annoyance.

"I said you look like a princess!" Lan said as he refused to look at her.

Maylu stood there with wide eyes and a wide open mouth. Lan pulled away from her, she having lost all feeling in her hand, and ran down the road. Mayl just stood there staring after the boy, even after he was out of her sight. "He thought I....looked like a princess?"

Lan finally stopped running after awhile and looked back to see the girl didn't follow after him. He sighed. He couldn't believe he said that. Sure, he kept getting this funny feeling in his tummy when he was next to her, and got really mad when that guy called her a freak, but that didn't mean that he liked her...did it? Of course not! Girls were yucky! With that said Lan walked back home, ignoring the, 'awww...does Lan like a _girl_? I thought girls were yucky?' from his Netnavi, Megaman.

**~Three years later~**

10-year old Lan Hikari sat at his desk in his classroom. There was _nothing_ to do here! He was bored out of his mind! He sighed as he waited for the bell to ring and class to start.

7 minutes later found the bell ringing and signaling class. Lan laid his head on his arms, which were on the desk, as Ms. Mari entered the room. "Hello students! Good morning!"

"Good morning Ms. Mari...." The class said sounding more like a zombie-infested cemetary than a classroom. On second thought.....no, they sounded like a high school English class.

"Today, we have a new student joining us! Please, intruduce yourself." Ms. Mari said turning to the red-headed girl to her right. Lan paid no mind to it all, the birds chirping outside being more interesting than some new student.

"Hello. My name's Maylu." She said taking a bow. The class gasped, and murmers of, "She's pretty" and "Woooow...." were heard throughout the room.

Ms. Mari glanced over to Lan's desk and saw the boy staring out the window with a bored look on his face. She frowned at the sight and sighed.

Lan was sitting there watching the Cardinals, Robins and Morning Doves all flying around outside, while sometimes taking a stop at the birdbath outside, when suddenly a "LAN HIKARI! AT LEAST _LOOK_ AT THE NEW STUDENT!!" was yelled across the classroom.

Lan fell out of his seat and slammed onto the floor with his legs up in the air before he jumped up. "COME ON!! IT'S JUST A NEW.....student..." His voice lowered on seeing the girl in his class.

Maylu's and Lan's eyes widened upon recognizing the other. The day Lan had told her she was a princess flashed through his mind and a slight blush was put on his face. He quickly, 'Hmph!'ed and returned to his seat, saying, "Yeah yeah, welcome to the class...." He kept his gaze at a random spot outside, but he wondered why in the world the girl was now going to his school.

He always thought that the girl was just part of his imagination, and he never saw her again after that day, until today.

Maylu blushed as the memory came back to her and she grinned. Ever since Lan had taught her how to stand up for herself, she had become somewhat of a tomboy, not lettting ANYONE get away with anything. And if her memory served her correctly, Lan had called her a princess. She couldn't let _that_ one escape her grasp, could she?

Ms. Mari looked back and forth between the two before a smile was placed on her face. She looked at her seating chart and changed it around. There was no way she was going to let some seats separate two young lovers, not if she had any say in it.

"All right Ms. Maylu, you may go sit behind the boy who's staring out the window over there. Lan twitched as he realized that HE was the one staring out the window. This teacher....she was good.

Maylu grinned as an idea came to her head. As she walked by Lan she stopped next to him. She bent down next to him and whispered in his ear,

"You're still blushing about _that_ incedent_?_" She asked, the smile not able to leave her face.

Lan blushed harder as he realized he was caught. "Why would I be thinking about a day like _that_ day?" He said while still not making eye-contact. Maylu giggled before she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so silly." She said.

* * *

Kenta: heheh, I know, really kiddy if you ask me, but I found the Megaman EXE. series and started reading it again. (never finished it in the first place...) The idea came into my head when the ship battle came about, where Grave decided to make it's actual appearance. Don't know why, but when I read the part where Lan was laughing at her for wearing such a 'frilly looking thing' the idea came into my head. Maylu's dress is the same as the one in the manga, so I don't have a color scheme, but you can probably tell that it's pink, with lighter shades of pink, and some yellow and green.

Heheh, hope you guys enjoyed it! Next one-shot I'll be doing will be with Megaman EXE. and Meddy EXE. I promised one of my readers from Weapon-N that I'd do a one-shot for him, and he chose the two.

Thanks **Kasuchi Koichi**!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


End file.
